Earth Sphere Federation
This article concerns the political body from the Anno Domini continuity. For other uses of the term Earth Sphere, see Earth Sphere (disambiguation). For the Earth Federation from the Universal Century continuity, see Earth Federation. The Earth Sphere Federation The Earth Sphere Federation (ESF) is the merging of the three superpowers of Earth in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Together the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, the Advanced European Union and the Human Reform League encompassed a total of 328 countries within the ESF. History Within the final episode of season 1 it was announced that the three superpowers: the Advanced European Union, the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, and the Human Reform League would merge to form the Earth Sphere Federation. The ESF was founded within the year 2311 but the exact date is unknown. It merged the three super powers into a alliance of 328 countries. The establishment is the advancement of the United Nations Forces which was formed when the United Nations first received the GN-X. One year after the establishment it was announced that the national armies would be dissolved and instead a new peacekeeping force would be created. As the federation has established viable means to mass produce the GN Drive Tau which allows them to mass produce the GN-X, or modify and existing or future units with the Drive. This new army has been seen equipped with the new GN-X in the final episode, however this may not be the final version as it could just be ceremonial. Separate from this new Federation Army an independent security preservation force is established known as A-Laws, the Autonomous Peacekeeping Force. In Season 2 it turns out, that the Federation is using the A-Laws to suppress any anti-Federation organizations and countries. This is often done by using violence which has already caused the death of tens of thousands. The general population is however ignorant of this fact. Also the high-ranking members of both the Federation and A-Laws are in league with the Innovators. Because of the A-Laws use of Memento Mori, many in the regular army have become dissident of the government's policies. After the superweapon's destruction at the hands of Celestial Being, the government then granted the A-Laws direct control of the regular army to reinforce the security of the world. Among these dissidents is Colonel Pang Hercules. However, his insurrection failed and the Federation secretary of defense became the first president and placed regular army under complete control of the A-Laws, thus making the A-Laws the most powerful force on Earth. The A-Laws launched a campaign to destroy Celestial Being, but Katharon and ESF Coup d'état Faction intervened. Then all three factions fought the Innovators. After the A-Laws were exposed thanks to the efforts of Celestial Being, Katharon and the ESF Coup d'état Faction, a more idealistic president was elected and disbanded the force, as well as returning the sovereignty of the independent nations who were attacked and reorganizing the Earth Sphere Federation Forces and the Federation as a whole. The president promoted cooperation with other nations into order create a true unified Earth. Two years later, the Earth Sphere Federation established a pacifist policy in order to make up for the atrocities committed by A-Laws and the Innovators. Eventually, the ESF discovers the newly emerging Innovators throughout the world, and they are used to further peaceful understanding between nations. Government The Federation's main political governing body is the Federation Parliament. It handles the day-to-day administration of the Federation's territory. The regime in 2312 is extremely corrupt, taking advantage of Veda's real-time information control to distort the facts and cover up the crimes committed by the A-Laws. The current president of the Federation usually follows "recommendations" from the Innovators, essentially reducing him to a figurehead. After the defeat of A-Laws and the destruction of the Innovators under Ribbons Almark, a new administration takes power, pledging to create a true Earth Sphere Federation. The new female President also promises to bring the A-Laws to justice over their abuse of power, crimes against humanity, and general disregard for non-Federation states. Military The Earth Sphere Federation military is the largest armed force in the world, comprising of the combined military might of the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, the Human Reform League, the Advanced European Union, and the few (if any) miscellaneous member states. The regular armed forces' primary mobile suit in the same GN-XIII model utilized by the A-Laws. However, due to the sheer size of the Federation, the military also uses older generation mobile suits such as the Union Flag and AEU Enact. The Federation military maintains a vast armada of warships for both Earth-side and space use. In 2312 AD, a faction of the Federal military staged a coup d'etat within the Africa Tower orbital elevator, taking 40,000 citizens hostage. The mastermind of the coup, Colonel Pang Hercules, intended to reveal the atrocities committed by the A-Laws to the people by releasing the hostages to Earth. However, the intervention by A-Laws within the tower caused a number of casualties among the hostages, while manipulating the information in the media to reflect the casualties as the doing of the coup forces. In the end, most of the coup forces, including Colonel Hercules, and the Africa Tower were destroyed by A-Laws. Four months after the destruction of the Africa Tower by the second Momento Mori superweapon, Colonel Kati Mannequin of A-Laws led a second coup faction (presumably comprised of the remnants of Hercules' group) in a ambush against the main A-Laws fleet using their own transport ship while the A-Laws fleet was engaged in combat against Celestial Being and Katharon. ESF Mobile Suits *'GNX-509T Throne Varanus' - 00V *'GNX-603T GN-X' - 001 **'GNX-603T GN-X ESF Type' - 00V *'GNMA-XCVII Alvatore '- 001 *'GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron '- 001 *'GNX-604T Advanced GN-X' - 00V **'GNX-604T Advanced GN-X Deborah Gaeliena Custom'- 00V *'GNX-607T GN-XII' - 00F **'GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword' - 00F **'GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon' - 00F *'GNX-609T GN-XIII ESF Type' - 002 *'GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X' - 00V *'GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type' - 00V *'GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed' - 00V *'GNX-803T GN-XIV' - 00M **'GNX-803T GN-XIV Commander Type' - 00M *'GNX-Y903VS Brave Standard Test Type' - 00M **'GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type)' - 00M *'GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza' ESF Ships *'A-Laws Battlecruiser' - 002/00M *'A-Laws MS Carrier' - 002 *'CBS Celestial Being' - 00F/002/00M *'Ground Battleship' - 002 *'Ural class' - 002 *Virginia class - 001/002/00M *EDI-40-II Laohu - 001/002/00M Trivia *The ESF is a reminiscent of the United Earth Sphere Alliance and the later Earth Sphere Unified Nation from Gundam Wing and the Earth Federation from Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Anno Domini Factions